


monster

by imagymnasia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Genocide Route, Implied Violence, Spoilers - Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagymnasia/pseuds/imagymnasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything rests on your shoulders now. You know what you have to do-- but can you? || a little Papyrus/Sans Swap AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	monster

It's done.

You stare at the body on the floor, blood pooling around it where your attacks pierced its tiny body and bruised its flesh. But you don't think about that; instead, you let the rage and tension subside and let relief wash over you instead. It has taken all your effort, every ounce of strength and willpower you possess, but the danger is over now. You alone have triumphed where no one else could, and the victory makes every aching bone worth it. The king is safe. The kingdom is safe. The _surface_ is safe. You breathe a sigh of relief, finally daring to allow both mind and body relax, and that's when it hits you.

You _killed_ it.

The realization pierces your soul as surely as the knife glinting, bloodied and discarded, on the floor: sharp, sudden, agonizing. Your hands begin to shake, and you stagger back under the sudden weight of your own sin. 

But no-- you are a hero. Just like you always wanted. Just like Undyne, whom you will never see again because of that _thing_. Like your brother, who gave his life for yours and hoped for a better future. You are not a murderer but a savior, a lone figure waiting at the door of justice, standing sentry and proclaiming _YOU GO NO FURTHER_. This is what you have worked for your entire life. You and the tiny, unmoving figure, you are not the same. It is different, you tell yourself.  _It is different._

No, you concede. No different.

What you did was necessary, but not heroism. No one should have to kill to be a hero. A real hero would find another way; a truer victory. A victory where no one has to die.

Instead, you let anger and desperation take over. Rage was an emotion unknown to you until today, and it had consumed you. Fury and despair had fueled your every movement as you beat the beast into submission, all the while thinking of those you had lost, what you had to do, and how much you  _hated_ that grinning demon before you. It had wanted to carve you to pieces, and some part of you had answered back. Blow for blow. Blood for blood. Hate for hate. 

There had been a time, one before all this, when you could not comprehend that drive to kill. Now you understand, and you won’t ever be rid of that knowledge. You know you'll never shake the feeling of darkness creeping up your spine. Everyone has a price, a line in their souls not to be crossed, and with teeth grinding in anguish you know you have paid the fare and made your way to the other side.

There is a word for people like you. People had whispered it in the dark as the child had passed, but it had once been your own name; the name of your people, yet one that had never quite fit. Now, after all this time, you can truly embrace it.

Monster.

The word echoing in your head, you collapse to the floor, pull your knees up to your armored chest, and weep.


End file.
